Un vistazo al futuro
by shuujin.takagi
Summary: Algunas personas de Remnant han estado teniendo sueños o pesadillas sobre un chico rubio, pero los sueños se sienten muy reales, lo suficiente para confundir a las personas que los ven.
1. Capitulo 1: La votacion

"Como puedes ver" dijo un hombre mayor, su pelo ya estaba totalmente cubierto de blanco, las arrugas en su rostro eran pronunciadas y daban a entender que había pasado más tiempo que la mayoría en este mundo maldito, también estaba vestido con un atuendo tradicional del norte que consistía en un gran manto blanco adornado manera exquisita que cubría casi todo su cuerpo con excepción de su rostro y sus manos, se veía de lejos que era miembro del consejo de Atlas, su voz parecía contener lastima y un poco de esperanza "La votación ha sido unánime"

"No sabía que para se podía votar para ese puesto" dije tratando de dar un poco de humor a la situación.

"Es un puesto especialmente creado para usted" resoplo con rabia un hombre de unos cuarenta años vestido con traje y corbata, su expresión era de solo molestia y rabia contenida, creo que era miembro del consejo de Vale no recuerdo muy bien "La votación es solo una formalidad estaba decidido desde el principio"

"Viva la democracia" el sarcasmo parecía gotear de mis labios, vi que unos miembros del consejo sonrieron irónicamente también.

"Este es un esfuerzo conjunto de todos los reinos, no tiene precedentes así que nosotros y usted seremos el precedente para las generaciones futuras" Una mujer en sus treintas hablo, estaba vestida con un kimono que se veía muy caro y le daba un aire sofisticado y culto, ella pertenecia al consejo de Mistral "Deberíamos darle gracias a la señorita Schenee, fue gracias a ella que esta cooperación es posible"

Desvié la mirada hacia Weiss, su expresión era de terror absoluto, ella no había planeado esto, tal vez la cooperación sí, pero no esta parte en específico, yo solo le di una sonrisa cansada y acepté mi destino.

"Si se rehúsa lo entenderemos" odiaba la sonrisa que el hombre bronceado me estaba dando, su vestimenta es la más informal entre todos los miembros del consejo y fue por eso que fácilmente pude reconocerlo como miembro del consejo de Vacuo "Hay varias personas más capacitadas para tomar su lugar"

"Acepto" la rotundidad de mi respuesta hizo que el silencio fuera impuesto en la sala.

El anciano que había hablado al principio dio una señal con su mano al General Ironwood, este tomo una carpeta forrada con terciopelo que tenía bordado un escudo de armas que no reconocí y el emblema de mi familia.

"Su firma" Ironwood no hizo nada para retener la ira en su voz.

Dentro de la carpeta había un documento que contaba con 120 páginas que dictaban los derechos y deberes que tenía en mi nuevo cargo.

Leí cuidadosamente cada página, tenía mucho margen de maniobrabilidad, se ve que los reinos están desesperados, pero también toda la culpa de cualquier cosa que salga mal la tendría solo yo dejando al consejo totalmente impune, debí esperar eso nadie renuncia a su poder tan fácil.

Tomando la pluma finamente adornada firme mi nombre en el documento de la manera más elegante que podía, no iba a dejar que las futuras generaciones vieran que mi firma y se rieran porque se ve como si no supiera escribir.

Una risa ahogada se escuchó detrás de mí.

"Cállate Adam" gruñí, la risa se detuvo, pero sabía que la diversión que sentía el fauno toro no se había ido.

Después de mi fracaso de firmar de manera elegante le devolví el documento a el General que a su vez lo llevo ante el consejo, cada uno de los 20 integrantes de cada consejo tomo el documento y estampo su propia firma en él, el documento volvió al hombre de manto blanco que miro las firmas y asintió.

"Me alegra ser el que proclame el nacimiento del Reino de Remnant" dijo con una voz jovial.

Todos en la sala empezaron a aplaudir.

"Deseamos que Oum le de fuerza a nuestro Rey para guiarnos a la victoria" dijo el hombre mayor mientras que con un esfuerzo se arrodillaba sobre su rodilla derecha y baja la cabeza en reverencia, poco después todas las personas en la sala hacían lo mismo.

La vista era increíble, las personas más poderosas y peligrosas de Remanent se arrodillaban frente a mí, a Nora le hubiera encantado ver esto.

Todos los consejos de los 5 reinos estaban arrodillados ante mí, los 4 directores de las más grandes academias de Cazadores estaban arrodillados ante mí, Qrow y Raven Branwen estaban arrodillados ante mí, Oscar Pine, la reencarnación de Ozpin, estaba arrodillado ante mi aunque lo hacía con molestia, el General Ironwood y su mano derecha Winter Schnee estaban arrodillados ante mí, Adam Taurus y Sienna Kahn estaban arrodillados ante mí y lo que más me dolió el equipo RWBY estaba arrodillado ante mí.

Con el peso instalándose en mis hombros mire hacia todas las personas que se estaban frente a mí, ahora era responsable de su seguridad y no solo la de ellos, ahora era responsable de que los humanos y los Faunos sobrevivieran a la guerra, era un peso que no quería tomar, pero era un peso que más nadie podía tomar.

"Yo, Jaune Arc, tomo humildemente mi posición como Rey de Remnant"

 **0-0-0**

 **Notas: tomen esto como un preludio de un nuevo fic, mi laptop murió, la mande a reparar y ahora estoy esperando, es allí donde tengo todas mis otros fics, excepto la de Umaru, y es por eso que no he podido actualizar nada, esto lo escribo en mi pc de escritorio, a la que no estoy acostumbrado, cuando recupere mi laptop poder continuar escribiendo los demás fics, espero que tengan paciencia, pero por ahora los únicos fics que tiene oportunidad de actualizarse son este nuevo que estoy sacando y el de Umaru.**

 **Perdón por las molestias**


	2. Capitulo 2: Weiss Schnee

Weiss se despertó de golpe.

Ella miro a su alrededor y vio que se encontraba en el dormitorio del equipo RWBY, sus compañeras estaban durmiendo tranquilamente, pero por alguna razón ese sueño fue tan vivido.

Una reunión entre los consejos de los 4 reinos y Manageries, imposible.

Nombrar a Arc Rey de Remnant una locura, incluso para una pesadilla, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar que tan triste era su propia expresión en ese sueño.

Ella se vio a si misma pero adulta, de unos 24 años, con su cabello blanco suelto, usando un uniforme negro y blanco, su pecho había crecido, ese detalle le trajo una sonrisa eso significaba que no sería "esbelta" para siempre. Ella sacudió su cabeza fue solo un sueño, al menos pudo sacar algo bueno de ese sueño.

La chica de pelo blanco se levantó e hizo su rutina de la mañana para ir a clases, esta fue la primera vez que se despertó primero que las otras, aprovecharía el agua caliente que Yang siempre le negaba.

Cuando salio del baño ya arreglada sus compañeras estaban ya despierta, soñolientas y sorprendidas al mismo tiempo, era una rara combinación de expresiones.

\- Despierta tan temprano, Weiss-cream – trato de burlarse Yang.

\- Solo un mal sueño – respondió la heredera dejando el paso libre para la siguiente que quisiera usar el baño.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue una pequeña carrera para ver quien llegaba primero, la carrera derivo en una pelea en la que Yang dominaba por fuerza a las otras dos, por lo que Blake y Ruby formaron una alianza en la que usando sus semblance envolvieron a la rubia en sabanas, luego la pelea entre Ruby y Blake fue ganada por la fauno al usar un clon de sombra para esquivar a su líder y saltar al baño. Esto fue muy gracioso para la heredera, si ver una rutina cómica como esta en las mañanas era su recompensa por levantarse temprano tal vez debería hacer un esfuerzo para despertar antes que las demás.

 **0-0-0**

Las clases fueron interesantes, aunque su equipo no opinara lo mismo, la historia era algo esencial a lo que tenía que prestar atención ya que como heredera del SDC tenía que evitar cometer los mismos errores que su padre había y seguía haciendo.

Hoy era viernes, es decir que tenían la tarde libre y por alguna razón el equipo RWBY junto al equipo JNPR se encontraban pasando un buen momento en los jardines de Beacon. Ren y Nora las habían invitado a un picnic para que probaran unas nuevas recetas que Jaune le enseño a su compañero de equipo y viceversa.

" _¿Arc sabe cocinar?_ " fue la primera pregunta que se le vino a la mente, pero antes de poder formularla su líder ya había aceptado la invitación.

Al principio pensó que solo era una estrategia del rubio para tratar de invitarla a una cita, pero fue gratamente sorprendida cuando él solo le hablaba para preguntar como estuvo la comida o si tenia alguna sugerencia.

\- No sabía que podías cocinar, Vomit Boy – dijo Yang mientras comía uno de los sándwiches que el líder del otro equipo preparó – ¡Esto está muy bueno! –

\- Me gustaba ayudar a mi mamá en la cocina – fue la respuesta del chico mientras se encogía de hombros.

Cocinar con su madre, esa una experiencia de la que Weiss nunca admitiría querer hacer.

La conversación paso a varios temas como las armas, las clases, los grimms hasta que llego al tema del Dusk que derivó en un tema aún caliente entre ella y Blake, la compañía de su familia, esto paso a una pequeña discusión de las condiciones de trabajo de los faunos. Weiss no sabe porque, pero recordó el sueño que tuvo esta mañana y a un Jaune Arc como rey de Remnant, si era rey se supone que debería saber cómo solucionar este problema.

\- ¿Cómo solucionarías tu este problema, Arc? – esto tomo por sorpresa a todos, incluyéndola a ella misma, porque le preguntaría al rubio basado en un sueño tonto.

Blake también parece sorprendida por el repentino cambio, pero al aparecer también parece curiosa en cuanto a la respuesta que puede dar Arc.

\- Es un poco difícil – dijo mientras colocaba una mano en su barbilla en un intento de pensar – Los faunos tienen una mala condición de trabajo –

Eso provoco una sonrisa ganadora de la fauno gato.

\- Pero no es como si pudiéramos darle lo que piden – eso provoco una sonrisa en la cara de la heredera.

\- Solo pedimos mejores condiciones de trabajo – siseo Blake, lo que hizo saltar al rubio – Es tan malo pedir eso –

\- No…- comenzó a dudar, pero Weiss le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que continuara – Pero si los faunos reciben lo que piden, otras personas podrían pasarla mal –

\- ¡Explícate! – los ojos de Blake parecían querer fundir la cabeza de Jaune.

\- ¡Todo está conectado! – se apresuró a decir – La seguridad, atención médica y salarios que piden cuesta dinero, si SDC le diera eso a los faunos tendría casi cuadruplicar los precios del Dusk, lo que haría que los precios de todas las cosas aumentaran, lo que crearía una crisis que afectaría a todos los reinos –

Eso detuvo el pensamiento de todos los presentes que empezaron a mirar al rubio como si le acabara de salir otra cabeza.

\- Quiero decir, usamos Dusk para todo que pasaría si los precios aumentan – siguió Arc sin notar la expresión de los demás – lo salarios de las personas no serían suficiente para costear la vida, por ejemplo, Ruby no tendría suficiente dinero para las municiones para su arma –

Esto provocó un chillido de la chica con capa roja, que parecía que iba a llorar.

\- Atlas ha creado androides los suficientemente buenos como para manejar armas – eso es verdad la nueva línea de androides presentada por el General Ironwood era muy precisa – La SDC puede usarlos como mineros, pero eso les quitaría a los faunos sus trabajos y aunque no lo crean SDC es la compañía que más contrata faunos en el mundo, eso dejaría en la calle a muchas personas –

Jaune dejó escapar un suspiro derrotado.

\- Vivimos con falsos precios respaldados por los faunos que cobran poco, todo lo demás tendrá que cambiar, no es una solución fácil –

\- No había pensado en eso – murmuro Blake.

\- Es una espiral – respondió Weiss – Si aumentamos el salario de los faunos, se aumenta el precio del Dusk, lo que aumenta los precios de todos los demás lo que hace el salario de los faunos aun no sea suficiente para vivir lo que llevaría a otro aumento lo que seguiría en un ciclo repetitivo –

Weiss miro a los ojos a Blake tratando de transmitir que ella de verdad quería cambiar las cosas.

\- Quiero cambiar las cosas cuando llegue a ser la CEO de la compañía, pero tengo que hacerlo bien, porque si me equivoco muchas personas sufrirán – por primera vez Weiss confeso uno de sus mayores miedos a sus amigos.

Blake tomo su mano y la apretó en signo de apoyo, después de eso la conversación se dirigió a temas más alegres, pero Weiss no pudo dejar de pensar en porque Jaune Arc sabia tanto, se supone que es un adorable tonto.

" _¡¿Acabo de pensar que es adorable?!"_ pensó con pánico.

Al final de la tarde ella estaba en la biblioteca devolviendo un libro, ella miro a su alrededor mientras esperaba que la bibliotecaria llenara el registro, hasta que se contro con que Jaune estaba sentado en una de las mesas leyendo un comic.

" _Típico"_ resoplo con una sonrisa.

Sin pensarlo, después de devolver el libro, se dirigió hasta la mesa del rubio y se sentó frente a él.

El chico bajo su vista de comic con sorpresa al verla frente a el.

\- Gracias por apoyarme antes – empezó Weiss.

\- Era solo la verdad – dijo Jaune mientras colocaba el comic en la mesa – Aunque sea la realidad aun creo que lo que viven los faunos en las minas están mal –

\- ¿Tu que sugieres? – pregunto con una ceja alzada.

\- Ir subiendo los precios poco a poco – dijo el chico sin importancia – empezar a reemplazar un poco de la fuerza de trabajo por androides y subir los precios del Dusk de manera de que los reinos se puedan adaptar poco a poco hasta que el Dusk llegue a su precio real –

\- Es una buena sugerencia – dijo la chica después de pensarlo un poco – ¿Cómo sabes tanto de economía? –

Y en ese momento fue que Weiss Schnee se dio cuenta de la mirada de Jaune Arc era totalmente diferente a la que ella había visto cuando lo conoció, más aún a la semana pasada.

Ella recordaba esa mirada cansada, la había visto esta mañana, pero era imposible eso fue solo un sueño.

\- Investigue un poco – dijo con una sonrisa.

Weiss supo de alguna manera que eso último fue una mentira.

 **0-0-0**

 **Notas del autor: cambié el resumen de la historia ya que encontré una mejor manera de narrar lo que quiero. Espero que les guste el cambio.**

 **El formato será el siguiente, un capítulo de un sueño y luego el siguiente es de la persona que tuvo dicho sueño, si cambia lo diré en una nota al final.**


	3. Capitola 3: El objetivo

Su objetivo estaba frente a ella, solo sin ninguna protección.

El culpable de todo.

Blake se movió lentamente sin hacer ningún ruido, los arbustos en los que estaba escondida se movieron un poco pero no lo suficiente para alertar a su objetivo el cual se estaba tomando un baño en el arroyo.

Tan silenciosa como pudo se acercó más y más, lo suficiente para tenerlo a su alcance.

Solo un poco más.

Dio un paso para salir del bosque.

Solo un poco más.

Un paso más cerca, si lograba su objetivo la guerra terminaría.

Solo un poco más.

White Fang no debería seguirlo, el los llevaría a la destrucción.

Solo un poco más.

¡Acabaría con esto ahora!

Con un movimiento salto hacia adelante y desenfundo su espada para dar un golpe certero y mortal al cuello.

Su ataque no fallo, pero tampoco tuvo éxito. Un aura blanca detuvo su ataque, era tan gruesa que no era semitransparente como un aura común.

Antes de que Blake pudiera moverse una mano la tomo por la muñeca y la hizo volar hasta aterrizar de espaldas en el agua, ella trato de liberarse, pero no pudo, el agua nublaba su vista y no la dejaba respirar.

Ella dio una patada hacia delante y tuvo la satisfacción de sentir como conecto en alguna parte de su objetivo, el cual libero su muñeca.

Blake rápidamente se levantó y tomo una gran bocanada de aire, frente a ella estaba el, había cambiado un poco desde la última vez que lo vio, era más alto, su pelo rubio estaba un poco mas largo y sus ojos azules la miraban con confusión.

Blake bajo la mirada y rápidamente sus mejillas se tornaron rosas, Jaune estaba frente a ella, totalmente desnudo.

\- ¿Blake? – pregunto el confundido.

\- Jaune – dijo en un tono frio.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué me atacas? –

\- Eres parte del White Fang – resoplo ella mientras trataba de mantener su mirada en los ojos del rubio.

\- Estoy protegiendo a las personas – respondió Jaune con enfado.

\- ¡Estas en una guerra! – grito la fauno gato.

\- ¡No empecé la guerra! – replico el hombre desnudo - ¡Vale la comenzó! –

Vale logro reconstruirse hace unos años y luego de que sus problemas estructurales fueron resueltos buscaron a los responsables de la caída de Beacon, llegaron a la conclusión de que Manageries apoyó al White Fang y declararon la guerra. Por supuesto el White Fang no estaba vinculado a Manageries, pero no impidió que Vale movilizara a su nuevo ejército hacia la isla de los faunos.

Manageries logro mantener a raya a los atacantes por al menos dos meses, pero los recursos se acababan y las tropas disminuían, fue en ese momento que llego White Fang liderado por Jaune Arc.

Nadie pensaba que el White Fang causaría mucho impacto en la lucha, pero fue así, el White Fang no solo logro mantener a raya al ejercito de Vale, sino que logro hacer que retrocedieran, a tal punto que Manageries ahora era más que una isla, ahora tenían territorio en el continente, el tamaño del reino de los faunos se había triplicado en menos de un mes, pero la muerte y destrucción que provoco la guerra era demasiada.

\- ¡Fue culpa del White Fang por causar la caída de Beacon! – grito Blake.

\- Es cierto – acepto Jaune – Pero eso no les da derecho a atacar al Reino Austral –

Reino Austral.

Ese era el nuevo nombre de Manageries, Jaune lo había anunciado cuando su padre había traspasado sus funciones como jefe a él. Eso quiere decir que Jaune Arc era el Alto Lider del White Fang y el Jefe de Manageries, eso llevo a que el White Fang se convirtiera en el ejercito del Reino Austral.

Jaune justifico el cambio de nombre como que los faunos no habían decidido dicho nombre, fue decidido por Atlas cuando los acorralaron ahí.

Desde ese entonces el ejército de Vale nunca pudo recuperar el territorio perdido, la guerra estaba en un punto muerto.

Es por eso que ella había viajado para encontrar a Jaune, no podía dejar que llevara a White Fang y Manageries a la destrucción.

\- No puedes seguir con esto Jaune – dijo Bake en un susurro.

Ninguno de los dos hablo por un instante, el sonio del agua era lo que más predominaba en el ambiente, la brisa del bosque hizo que su cabello negro se moviera un poco a pesar de estar empapado.

\- No puedo detenerme – su voz era suave – Muchas personas morirán si lo hago –

\- Por eso tengo que detenerte – desenvaine mi espada, o al menos trate.

Sin darme cuenta Jaune había logrado amarrar mis brazos con la cinta de Gambol Shoround.

\- Lo siento, Blake – dijo mientras me abordaba.

Los dos caímos en el arroyo, trate de zafarme, pero él era más fuerte que yo.

Jaune ato la cinta en mis piernas, no podía moverme, me saco del arroyo y me sentó en la base de un árbol.

El empezó a vestirse, pude ver una cicatriz recorría su antebrazo izquierdo, se veía menos musculoso que la última vez que lo vi, según los informes su estilo de pelea había cambiado ahora usaba una katana un poco más larga de lo normal ya no usaba la armadura blanca y dorada, su estilo de lucha ya no era uno en el que soportaba todo el daño, era uno más parecido al de Adam

\- Esto parece una escena de tus novelas – sonrió Jaune vestido con una simple camisa blanca sin abotonar hasta arriba y unos pantalones negros.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – dije mientras trataba de evitar el sonrojo.

\- Yang – fue la única respuesta del rubio, ella tendría una charla muy violenta con su pareja mas tarde.

Jaune se acercó y se paró frente a ella, mirándola hacia abajo, lentamente se arrodillo y le susurró al oído.

\- ¿Debería seguir con lo que pasa en la novela? – su voz era suave, invitaba a que ella aceptara la oferta.

\- Cállate – espete, el solo rio y se apartó.

\- Lo siento, Blake – dijo tristemente – Pero no puedo detenerme, muchas personas dependen de mi –

\- Te detendré, Jaune – le jure.

El empezó a alejarse, tomando su arma y su abrigo.

Del cielo callo un fauno con alas de águila cayó del cielo junto a Jaune y le susurro algo al oído que no pude captar.

\- Fue bueno verte, Blake – me dijo – Desátala y déjala ir cuando no me puedas detectar nos vemos en el punto de encuentro –

El fauno águila no dijo ni una palabra y después de unos minutos me desato, antes de volar hasta no poder verlo.

Jaune se equivocaba, la guerra no era la solución.

Tenía que detenerlo.

 **0-0-0**

 **Notas del autor: Los sueños no son cronologicos, algunos pueden suceder antes que otros o mucho despues del primero.**

 **Espero subir el siguiente capitulo pronto.**


End file.
